Love in the Shadows
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: I was dying, I knew I was. I vowed I'd kill him for making me suffer. I was choking on my own blood, stuggling to breathe. But then they came. They gave me a second chance. Love can turn to hate very quickly. Time is on neither side, for it reveals secrets, but may heal hearts. Though, it may take more than time to heal my scars. (Review please!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was dying. I knew I was.

I coughed, blood dribbling down the side of my face, and gasped for breath as my throat was temporarily unclogged. I vowed I'd kill him for making me suffer, even if I had to come back from the dead to make him pay. I pictured the sweetness of the moment as my hands closed around his throat, as I drew all the life out of him, the beautiful sound of his ragged breathing. I'd kill them all. Slowly. Painfully.

I rolled over, straining against the chains. I wanted to give in, to just stop trying to breathe. But no chains could hold me. These ones would break eventually. I kicked out, and my whole body screamed at me. It had been starved for aeons. It had been at least a century since I had last fed, though it was hard to tell time down here in the dark.

I rolled over and was nearly strangled by my now-three-metre-long-hair. Not only was it long, but it was matted with blood and sweat.

A voice smashed through the silence, the sound reverberating. "You can give up, you know."

I winced, unaccustomed to sound louder than my own laboured breathing. _Never_, I thought, but it came out as a harsh wheeze.

"You're dying." The voice was right in my ear. It didn't sound like him, but in my delirious state of mind, it was difficult to tell.

"But we can save you." This was the voice of a female.

"How?" I managed to rasp.

"Forget."

_What?_

There was a light. It slashed through the darkness. It was a soft light, but harsh on my unaccustomed eyes. There was another light. And another.

Soon I was surrounded by glowing beings, all wearing white, all whispering the same word. _Forget_. It was beautiful, in a way.

One was crouching before me. He smiled when my eyes met his. "Forget, Dúath Dae, forget..."

The world blurred. I smiled as a white oblivion enveloped me.

* * *

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. Elementals

**_One_**

I was floating. Just floating in nothing, thinking about nothing, doing nothing else. Then I felt the need to breathe.

I jolted out of my dream-like state, gasping for breath.

"She's awake." said a warm, velvety voice.

Four beings clustered around me excitedly. I sat up, rubbing my head and groaning. "Where am I? The last thing I remember..." I trailed off. My memory was fading, fast. "I...don't remember anything."

"Fear not." said the one in a white dress. "Do you recall your name, at least?"

I could not. All I remembered was a whisper..._Forget, Dúath Dae, forget_...

"Dúath Dae" I said, before that disappeared as well.

A shadow dropped over their faces. They exchanged glances.

I looked around at the faces. "Was it something I said?"

"No, not at all." said the one in blue. "Only..."

"Nothing." the one in green cut in. "We are the Elementals."

"The what?" I asked.

"We control the elements." they said in unison. "We are the strongest, the only ones with the courage to confront Men."

"Earth. Kemen."

"Air. Vilya."

"Water. Alu."

"Fire. Naur."

I looked at them properly. Kemen had dark skin, short, black hair and a short, dark green dress lined with golden leaves. Vilya, porcelain skin, a long silvery mane and a white dress which fluttered with an ever-present breeze. Alu had a cascade of blonde curls down her back and a turquoise and silver robe. Naur had wild, fiery hair and what seemed like living flames dancing across her skin.

"Well." I said, finally. "That was an entrance and a half."

* * *

The four elementals stood in a circle while the newcomer examined the obsidian beneath her.

"She has changed." said Alu. "In form, I mean."

"And in energy." added Kemen.

Naur growled. "But that does not mean we can trust her. She killed many, if you recall."

"She can hardly remember anything." Vilya piped in. "Maybe she has changed."

"Or maybe it is not the real Dúath Dae." Kemen glanced over her shoulder at the white haired being.

"Either way, we should kill her." said Naur. "I am unwilling to risk our lives."

Alu gave her a menacing look. "Kemen is right. We do not know if she is the same Dúath Dae. All in favour of letting her stay?"

Three hands were raised.

"Naur?"

The fire spirit sighed. "We might as well find out more. But be wary. No being is above suspicion."


End file.
